in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories/Lovestruck
Story written by: ItzXenos & Redfork2000 Plot Venus, the Roman God of Love, enjoys nothing more then setting people up together, and when she settles down in Echo Creek, Los Angeles, she has her eyes on a particular pair. However, the god Loki is in town too, and soon he sees it as his mission to screw Venus' plan over just for funsies. Cast (Note: Most of these characters haven't even appeared yet.) ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. ItzXenos * Venus ♠ * Loki ♠ Redfork2000 * Electra * Blade * Blast * Tommy * Scorch * Red Fork * Red Spoon * Bright Spark ♦ Story Welcome back to Echo Creek. This small town in Los Angeles is infamous for various events regarding it's inhabitants and saving the world. This town is very, very interconnected. Everyone knows what everyone's like. So what were to happen if someone would take advantage of that? A car pulls up and a very, very beautiful woman steps out of the car. She heads over to the Stop and Slurp shop. A new face is bound to get everyone's attention. * Blast: (talking to Tommy) And after that Jaiden and I went for milkshakes. * Tommy: Sounds like you had fun. * Blast: Yeah. Tommy and Blast notice the woman who enters the shop. By now almost everyone in town knows each other, specially when it comes to the Locked Room Gang, the people who constantly spend their days saving others from danger and villains. However, Blast and Tommy seem intrigued when they realize that neither of them knows who this woman is. * Tommy: Blast, do you know who she is? * Blast: I don't know. I haven't seen her before. * Tommy: She is very pretty though. * Blast: Yeah. Some other people in the shop also look at the woman who has arrived, as none of them know who she is either. * Tommy: We should probably go say hello! * Blast: Hm... you're right. Let's do that. Blast and Tommy decide to walk up to the woman who has just entered the shop. * Blast: Hello there! You're new around here, aren't you? * ???: Hey, nice to meet you two. I'm Venus. Blast and Tommy, despite most likely having their own crushes and whatnot, are absolutely entranced by Venus' beauty. She smiles at them, which gets their hearts all fluttery. They soon shrug it off, but they find it semi-difficult to take their eyes off of her. * Venus: Do you two live here? I've heard a lot of this place. * Tommy: Yeah, we do. * Blast: So, what brings you to Echo Creek, Venus? * Venus: Ah, well... I thought it'd be fun to visit! * Tommy: Well, we're glad you came! I'm sure you won't be disappointed! * Blast: Yeah, Echo Creek is agreat place to live. In the background Bright Spark is seen piloting a huge machine, before Red Fork smashes it into pieces, saving the day. Red Fork laughs, while Bright Spark is ejected away. Red Fork then runs to some other place. * Blast: Yeah, we do get a few villain attacks from time to time, but overall this is a nice place to be. Most of our friends live here as well. * Venus: Ahhh, I see. Venus' eyes wander for a bit, before noticing something that caught her attention. * Venus: Hey, who are those two? * Tommy: Huh? Who? Blast and Tommy look in the direction Venus is pointing, and they see it's Blade and Electra. * Blast: Oh, those are Blade and Electra. They're our friends too. Venus studies the two of them intently. It had been a while since she'd seen two people she'd thought would work well as a couple. * Venus: Are those two... together? * Tommy: Well, of course. They're right there! * Blast: No Tommy, she means if they're a couple. * Tommy: Oh... * Blast: Well, they're not a couple. * Tommy: But they'd really be great as one! * Venus: I sense love coming from one of them for the other, but not vice versa. * Blast: Well, Blade has a crush on Electra, but Electra actually a crush on someone else. * Tommy: Wait, how did you sense that? * Venus: I can sense love. I can also manipulate love, harness it and manipulate emotions. * Blast: Wow. * Tommy: So you could make anyone fall in love with anyone else if you wanted to? * Venus: Well, I haven't used my powers over the last... thousand years or so... but feasibly... yeah, I could. * Tommy: Cool! Blade and Electra are seen talking to each other while drinking their milkshakes. They seem to really be enjoying each other's company. * Venus: (To herself) These two would make just the perfect couple, wouldn't you say, Venus? Yep, definitely. * Blast: Excuse me... are you talking to yourself? * Venus: What? No! I'm definitely not talking to myself. * Tommy: It sounded like you were. * Blast: Nevermind. Well, it was nice meeting you, but Tommy and I have to go now. We promised Alice that we'd be at her house to study. * Tommy: Yeah... well, bye! I hope we see you again soon! * Venus: Bye! As Blast and Tommy walk off, Venus goes back to watching Blade and Electra. * Venus: I wonder who Alice is? Blade and Electra keep talking, and apparently one of them said something funny, because both of them are now laughing together. Venus gets out of sight, and turns into a white dove. She swoops over to the two of them and perches on a fence. Now she can hear what they're saying. * Electra: But all in all, I'm really glad things turned out the way they did. * Blade: Yeah. It's much better to fight alongside the gang. They're great friends. * Electra: You're right. Dr. Zack can go dive in a pool of acid for all I care. * Blade: Do you think we will manage to catch him one day? * Electra: I'm not sure. The guy always finds a way to escape his punishment. * Blade: Yeah... * Electra: Hopefully we'll get him some day. * Blade: I hope so. Wait a moment, what are Scorch and Boom doing? * Electra: Boom is resting at the hideout, and Scorch is... ok, I have no idea what he could be up to. * Blade: He's always so random, isn't he? * Electra: Well, 90% of the time he's yelling "fire" at the top of his lungs, but his actions usually are pretty erratic. * Blade: Yeah. Both of them laugh a bit more. * Venus: God I love a good chemistry. She continues to watch as a dove. Soon a plan begins to form in her head. * Venus: You know, what if I convince them that one likes the other? Let's see what that does. But first, I need them to separate them. As she says that, a fly patiently listens. It then flies off and once it's out of sight, it turns into a ginger-haired man in a black suit. * ???: Oh, so Venus wants those two together? This'll be just the perfect thing to ruin. Hehehee... time to get to work. Meanwhile, Blade and Electra continue to talk to each other, and laugh together. * Venus: Now how am I going to get these two away from each other? Suddenly, Electra's cellphone starts to play her ringtone, which happens to be this. * Blade: Is that My Shiny Teeth and Me? * Electra: What? I have shiny teeth too. (smiles, showing her shiny white smile) * Blade: It's so beautiful... (mesmerized by Electra's smile) * Electra: Besides, I'm a fan of Chip Skylark's music too! Now if you excuse me, I've got to answer. Give me a moment. Electra exits the shop for a moment to answer her phone call. Blade stays where he is, waiting for Electra to return. * Venus: Alright, it's a go time! She lands out of view close to Electra and shapeshifts into Blast. He then waits until Electra finishes up her phone call before approaching her. * Electra: Bye! (finishes the phone call, and notices "Blast") Hi Blast. * "Blast": Hey... How you doing? * Electra: Pretty well. I was just talking to Boom. He'll take Blade, Scorch and me to the theater tonight to watch a movie that just came out. * "Blast": Oh, right... Yeah, uh, well about Blade... actually, no, it's... actually, pretend I didn't say anything. * Electra: What? What about him? * "Blast:" Oh no it's fine. Okay listen, a few days ago, I was overheard Blade... talking to himself. * Electra: Really? What did you hear him say? * "Blast": Well... I heard him mention... how much he loves you... but he didn't notice I was there so I guess he went real personal... * Electra: What? Nah, no way, you must've heard wrong. He has a crush on someone else. I know because I helped him practice confessing his feelings. After hearing this, Venus thinks on this for a second as Blast. She soon quickly thinks of a response. * "Blast:" No, I think you heard wrong. You... must've interpreted his actual confession as practice for someone else, when really, it was for you. You know... that must've really hurt his heart. * Electra: What? No, that can't be... he was shy, so I told him that I'd help him practice. Only then did he say all those things to me. He knew it was practice. Then again, he did quote something I said to him earlier when he did that... * "Blast": What did he say? * Electra: I don't think he'd like you to know. It was something private for him after all, that's why he went to his best friend, that is, me, to help him out. * "Blast:" Maybe... he sees you... more than as a best friend... * Electra: You really think so? * "Blast:" Perhaps. If he really did like you... maybe he's nervous that you'll misinterpret his second confession again... and then... that could really hurt him. * Electra: Oh... do you think I should go talk to him? * "Blast": I... well... I'm not sure. Loki has been eavesdropping on the entire conversation. He shapeshifts into Red Fork. * "Red Fork": God, I miss being a horse. ''Loki as Red Fork approaches the waiting Blade. * Blade: Oh, hi Red Fork! * "Red Fork": Hello Blade. How are you? * Blade: Oh, pretty good actually. I came here with Electra for a milkshake. Right now she left for a moment to answer an important call. * "Red Fork:" Oh, right. About Electra, by the way. Come with me. * Blade: Uh... sure. Blade follows "Red Fork". They approach to where Electra and "Blast" are talking but they keep out of view. * "Red Fork": I've been listening to them talk for a while... I'm pretty sure Blast is confessing his love for her. * Blade: What? That doesn't make any sense. You know Blast is already in a relationship, right? "Red Fork" improvises. * "Red Fork": Then I must've heard wrong. * Blade: Yeah, probably. Besides, I thought you knew about him and Jaiden already. * "Red Fork": Uhh...Yeah, definitely. * Blade: Ok... Blade's looks at Red Fork, without hiding his suspicions. He's already noticed that something isn't right. Meanwhile, Blast (the real one) has overhead the conversation. "''Red Fork" can tell Blast is eyeing him suspiciously. * "Red Fork": You okay? * Blast: Actually, are you ok, Red Fork? That is, if you're actually Red Fork. * "Red Fork": I am. Is there something wrong with me? Red Fork briefly flickers for a bit. It's incredibly minute, but Blast is able to notice it. * Blast: You just flickered! * Blade: And you somehow forgot about Blast's relationship with Jaiden. * Blast: Something feels very wrong here. I've been with Red Fork for a long time, I can tell that you're not him. "Red Fork" groans. Suddenly a hand wraps around Blast's mouth. Blast then feels himself teleported into a old warehouse. *Loki: Well, that didn't last long. He sighs Now I gotta dispose of this kid. Blast is tied to a chair. Despite his attempts to break out and his enhanced strength, Blast can't pull himself free. * Loki: You know, I put a charm on that chair. Now you can't get out of it unless I say otherwise. Besides, it won't be for long, I just need to mess with Venus for a bit. * Blast: Venus? You mean the beautiful woman that showed up a while ago? What are you planning to do? And why did you tie me here? * Loki: Isn't it... obvious? Venus is a god of love. She's trying to set up your two friends. What where they called? Blaine... and uhh... Electro? * Blast: Blade & Electra? So that's why she was able to sense the love Blade has for Electra. I guess she ships Blectra too. Wait a moment... that still doesn't answer one of my questions. Why am I tied up here!? * Loki: Yes, well once Venus sees a ship she likes, she'll make it real despite the consequences, which is exactly why the Trojan War happened. Loki realizes he's been chatting for a while. *Loki: Anyway, you're in here just to make to make sure you don't blab about it and ruin my whole plan. Although really, who'd believe "Hey I got kidnapped by Loki" these days? Afterall, we're just "myths" aren't we? Back at Blade and "Red Fork", "Red Fork" disappears into green dust. * Blade: Huh? What just happened? As the green dust is blown away by the wind, we focus back on "Blast" and Electra. * "Blast": So, what are going to do? * Electra: I don't know. For all I know, you could've heard wrong what Blade said about his crush and it could be some other girl. * "Blast": You'd think he'd tell her by now, don't you think? * Electra: True... * "Blast": How about I go talk to him? * Electra: Maybe we both should. ''In Venus' head: Hmmm... Let's see how this goes. The two of them approach Blade, still bamboozled by Red Fork's disappearance. *"Blast": He seems... shook up. *Electra: Blade? Is everything alright? *Blade: Hi Electra! It's just Red Fork. *Electra: Red Fork? What's up with him. *Blade: He just showed up, and starting implying that Blast had a crush on you. *Electra: (laughs) How funny. We all know Blast and Jaiden are a couple. *Blade: Yeah, that's what I said. Though it seems very strange that Red Fork would say such a thing. *Electra: Why would he do that? * "Blast": Where is he anyway? * Blade: I don't know. He just disappeared. And now that I think of it, Blast disappeared too when that happened. Where did you go, Blast? * "Blast": Disappeared? Also, I've been here talking with Electra this whole time. "Blast" quickly darts a "don't mention it yet" look at Electra. * Blade: Wait, really? That's very strange. If you were there with Electra, how could you be here when Red Fork was talking to me? * "Blast": I... never talked to you. * Electra: Something really odd is going on here. * "Blast:" Well, weird things happen here all the time, don't they? * Blade & Electra: Yeah... Category:Stories Category:Stories by ItzXenos